HEARTLESS
by Flor McCarty O' Shea
Summary: BASADO EN UNA HISTORIA REAL. No sé como fue que sucedió. Aunque en realidad, siempre estuvo escrito. Al parecer, amar a Jacob Black sería mi destino... y también un castigo del que difícilmente pudiese salir algún día. ¿Habría algo mejor esperando por mí?


_**HEARTLESS**_

_(Por Flor Mccarty O' Shea)_

_**Los personajes pertenecen a mi adorada Stephenie, yo sólo los tomo prestados. QUEDA PROHIBIDA LA COPIA, ADAPTACIÓN O USO DE LA HISTORIA, (YA QUE ESTÁ BASADA EN UN HECHO REAL, UNA EXPERIENCIA PERSONAL, PARA SER MÁS PRECISA)**_

* * *

No sé como fue que sucedió. Aunque en realidad, siempre estuvo escrito. Al parecer, amarlo sería mi destino... y también mi castigo. Un castigo del que difícilmente pudiese salir algún día.  
Todo surgió tan naturalmente... que me tomó desprevenida, no me dio tiempo ni siquiera a levantar mi barrera o defenderme. Aunque no sé, si hubiese querido subir la guardia en ese momento. Tampoco lo hice, de todas formas, así que en parte también fue mi culpa y lo estaba pagando más que ninguna otra persona, porque por supuesto, sólo a mi me importaba.

**Jacob Black**

Habíamos sido amigos desde que yo tenía memoria. Su familia y la mía habían sido muy unidos desde siempre. Nos conocimos en la reserva Quileute, donde él residía, más o menos cuando teníamos ocho años. Él era sólo unos días más grande que yo, así que eso no fue impedimento para nuestra amistad. Teníamos muchos gustos en común, como por ejemplo jugar Basquetbol. Sue, su madrastra, al igual que su padre, Billy, eran grandes jugadores. También solía arreglar coches por diversión y yo lo acompañaba en su taller. El tenía a Seth, su hermano, y sus medias hermanas, Emily y Leah. Era una familia increíble con la que amaba pasar el tiempo, sobre todo con las niñas. Leah, la más pequeña, era la ahijada de mi madre, Renée y de mi padre, Charlie.  
Jacob era mi mejor amigo después de Emmett Mccarty, mi compañero de Instituto. Ellos sabían todo sobre mi vida y mis problemas amorosos - que para mis cortos 17 años de vida, habían sido realmente, muchos-. Estaba Stephen, quien fue mi novio por dos años y terminamos por razones obvias - él quería sexo, yo no, la diferencia de edad se había vuelto evidente-, luego estaba John, un chico que terminó tratándome como su muñeco de torta, y jamás tuvo escrúpulos a la hora de insultarme, y Mike, un ex-amigo, que terminó siendo la mezcla de lo peor de mis otras relaciones, un tipo frío y con poco respeto por las mujeres.

Emmett siempre había sabido darme las contestaciones y consejos adecuados para la situación, e incluso había hablado con más de uno para que no volvieran a molestarme. Pero con el tiempo, fui dándome cuenta que las reacciones de Jake, no eran las mismas. Cada vez que un problema amoroso nuevo surgía, Em me decía cosas como: "evidentemente él no es bueno para tí" o "todo llega a su tiempo", en cambio las contestaciones de Jacob eran " Tú eres la mujer perfecta, y demasiado para ellos" o " Yo ya te dije que tendrías que estar conmigo". Al principio, no prestaba atención a las cosas que me decía, siempre habíamos sido muy bromistas entre nosotros, acerca de que íbamos a casarnos, y que tendríamos diez hijos - incluso nuestros padres querían eso-, pero con el paso de los meses, el ambiente se fue caldeando. Además, de que por supuesto, las conversaciones no eran personalmente. A mi amiguito le gustaba la vida tecnológica: conversaciones atrevidas por Messenger, Facebook y mensajes de texto, así que yo no le llevaba el apunte. Era costumbre para nosotros estar juntos, abrazados en First Beach, mirando el Sol ponerse o andando por Forks en bicicleta, yo subida al manubrio y el quejándose porque era pesada. Todos pensaban que éramos pareja o algo así...

...y con el tiempo yo empecé a sentir lo mismo. Quería hablarle, verlo, abrazarlo todo el tiempo; sentir que yo era su "única nena", como él me decía, y que aunque tuviese miles de mujeres yo siempre sería su prioridad, porque nuestra amistad era sólida, y que tarde o temprano estaría con él, aunque yo me rehusara. Era divertido hacerme la tonta en un principio, y algo me decía, que no era todo tan en broma coomo él me lo pintaba. Algo debía pasar por esa cabezita para ser tan reiterativo con un tema tan extraño para ambos. Los días seguían pasando, y hablar con él, sintiendo que ambos sufríamos por amor, no solucionaba las cosas. Él me hablaba de sus problemas con sus "chicas" y eso me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos. Era como una especie de señal, que me decía: "Ey, Isabella Swan, usa ese cerebro chiquito que tienes y encuentra tus sentimientos por Jake de una puta vez"... así que eso hice.

Estaba en el Instituto, como todas las mañanas, sentada con mis amigos. En el asiento de atrás, mis amigos Em y Jasper Withlock escuchaban música con el Ipod de Ben, mi compañera y mejor amiga Alice Brandon dormía, reposada en su mochila y mi otra gran amiga, la rubia Rosalie Hale, que terminaba una tarea de trigonometría, se sentaba adelante. Fue entonces cuando noté, que tenía que hacer algo urgente. Una parte de mí, pedía quedarse en donde estaba, sin correr riesgos, simplemente como la amiga de Jake y nada más. Pero la otra - más dominante, por supuesto-, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos lo mucho que yo le quería, lo mucho que estaba dispuesta a jugármela por él, correr riesgos, eliminar toda esta tensión entre el amor y la amistad que había entre nosotros.

- Em - dije con la voz un tono más bajo de lo normal. Emmett no me escuchó, y siguió simulando tocar la bateria sobre su carpeta de trabajo.

- Em... - volví a repetir un poco más alto. No hubo respuesta. Le saqué el auricular.

- ¡Emmett maldita sea! ¡Te estoy llamando!

- Woow, ¡perdón, perdón! - se sobresaltó, y me miró con cariño, como siempre lo hacía.

- Tengo algo que decirte, en realidad, necesito que me ayudes.

- Siempre

- Necesito tu celular...

- ¿Para qué?

- Quiero mandar un mensaje de texto.

- ¿A quién? - preguntó Jazz, con vos serena.

- A Jacob.

- ¿Qué? - saltó Rosalie delante, mirándome sorprendida - Bella, dijimos que nada mensajes, después de lo que hablaste por la noche.

- ¿Qué hablaste anoche? - dijo Emmett, curioso.

- Me dijo o me dio a entender que me quería de verdad, que dejaría a Vanessa - oh, cierto, me había olvidado de mencionar a su nueva conquista -, si yo empezaba a prestarle un poco de atención.

- ¿Qué quieres decirle entonces?

- Que me quedé pensando en lo sucedido, que quiero hablar con él... yo lo quiero.

- Bella, ¿estás segura? Te peleaste con Mike hace un mes...

- Mike puede besarme el culo - sonreí-. Necesito hacer esto.

- Todo tuyo entonces - Mi mejor amigo me extendió su celular y comencé a textear en cuestión de segundos.

_**Jake, me quedé pensando en lo que sucedió anoche. Me gustaría que nos veamos hoy. Quiero decirte algo. Soy Bells, responde a mi móvil**_.

No pensé que su contestación llegara tan rapido. Mi teléfono, vibró dentro de mi mochila. Lo saqué apresurada y casi se me cae al piso. Alice se despertó en ese momento.

**_Hola mi amor, por supuesto... yo también quiero decirte algo. Renée no estará en tu casa... a las cinco estoy allí. Te amo, Jake._**

No hace falta aclarar que casi se me sale el corazón por la boca.

- ¿Qué? - preguntó la enana mirando la pantalla-. Mierda, este tipo realmente te ama.

- Eso creo - reí-. Pero no quiero precipitarme... sabes que no me va bien con eso.

- Sé que tendrás suerte. Al fin te veo futuro - sonrió.

- Yo también te quiero - la fulminé con la mirada.

El día transcurrió lento y tortuoso. Ya quería que llegara la hora. Finalmente cuando el timbre sonó, salí corriendo a casa. Preparé algo rápido para comer, unos sandwiches y los engullí como pude. El timbre sonó y sentí todas mis terminaciones nerviosas a punto de estallar. Cuando abrí la puerta ahí estaba él. Tan simple... tan perfecto... cada vez me arrepentía menos de la decisión que había tomado sobre decirle todo. Tenía un muy buen presentimiento.

- Pasa - dije mientras lo abrazaba y me me tomaba por la cintura.

- ¿Cómo has estado? - preguntó, mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras para ir a mi habitación y yo le seguía.

- Bien, he estado bien - sonreí, intentando calmarme-. ¿Quieres algo?

- No, estoy bien - se volteó para sonreírme.

Al llegar a mi habitación cerré la puerta. Jake se recostó en mi cama y comenzó a jugar con los almohadones que hay siempre sobre ella. Yo por mi parte me senté en la silla de mi escritorio, y esperé en silencio. Un silencio que se notaba a millas que nos incomodaba a ambos. Abrí la boca para hablar en ese instante.

- Bien... ¿podrías empezar tú a hablar? - me pasé la mano por el pelo, completamente ruborizada.

- Tú querías hablar...

- Sí, pero dijiste que tenías algo que decirme Jake...

- Pues tú empieza.

- De acuerdo - tomé una bocanada de aire e intenté sonar relajada-. Quiero que me digas si todo lo que me dijiste acerca de nosotros en la conversación de anoche era cierto, o fue todo una broma... - noté como comenzaba a ruborizarse-. Ey, estás peor que un tomate - sí, un comentario muy inteligente de mi parte, lo sé.

- Sí - rió-. Pero no te preocupes Bells, estaba bromeando, sabes que eres mi amiga y te amo más que a nadie - sonrió de oreja a oreja, mientras el corazón se me desangraba por dentro... ¿ era una broma después de todo? ¿Y la forma en que me miraba? ¿Cómo me cuidaba? Al parecer, todo era parte de un juego sucio, y yo, había resultado perdedora.

- De acuerdo... - fue lo único inteligente que se me ocurrió.

- ¿Querías decirme algo más?

- No importa...

- Vamos Bells, puedes confiar en mí...

- Bien... simplemente quiero pedirte que no hagas más ese tipo de bromas...

- ¿Por qué? - me miró extrañado.

- Porque... porque me ilusiono - agaché la cabeza, esperando un abrazo, un consuelo o algo por lo menos.

- Perdón, no era mi intensión - esas fueron sus únicas palabras. Simplemente me pedía disculpas, por un daño que ya estaba hecho. No midió las consecuencias de sus actos en un acto desesperado por quedar como un galán delante de sus hormonas.  
Podría haberlo hecho con cualquier mujer... ¿pero por qué conmigo? ¿Se olvidaba acaso quien era yo? Bella, su amiga, su confidente, alguien allegada a él... eramos familia... ¿cómo pudo jugar de esa forma con mis sentimientos, si no esperaba nada más que reírse de mí?

En ese momento desee estar enterrada viva a miles de kilómetros de profundidad. Que la tierra me tragara y no me hiciera aparecer nunca más. Pero la situación se tornó peor... no, no se fue dejándome sola, no me rogó que lo perdonara... simplemente se quedó allí, haciendo que el silencio fuese más molesto e íncomodo de lo normal. Cada segundo era como una hora, y jamás pensé que desearía que se fuera de una buena vez.

- ¿Cómo estás con Vanessa? - pregunté para romper el hielo... sí, era una idiota.

- Estamos muy bien - sonrió. Otra puñalada.

- Que bueno - mentí-. ¿No volvió a hablarse con su ex novio Nahuel, cierto?

- Cierto... - escuchamos la puerta de la cocina abrirse y los gritos de Renée que supusimos, estaba hablando por celular.

- Creo que mejor me voy, amor - dijo y se acercó para besarme la cabeza. Gracias a Dios no vio mi rostro inundado de dolor.

- Nos vemos - saludé a desgana. Se alejó por el pasillo y cerré la puerta. Puse música a mil, y las lágrimas salieron por sí solas. Sentía que nunca podría parar de llorar... el vacío en el pecho se hacía cada vez más inminente, y el pecho se me desgarraba con cada suspiro, con cada lágrima, con cada aullido de dolor que salía de mi garganta. Mi madre me escuchó y subió corriendo hasta mi cuarto. Me encontró en el piso, y me levantó como pudo, abrazándome.

- Le dije que lo amo... y no le importó... estoy desecha mamá - repetía una y otra vez como una maldita loca.

- Mi amor... no te preocupes... tú te mereces lgo bueno, ya vendrá, ¿sabes? Por lo visto, él no es para tí... ya encontrarás al indicado.

- Él lo era...

- Si realmente es él, el amor de tu vida... lo sabrás. Confía en mí. Ahora voy a dejarte sola mi amor, sé que lo necesitas.

- Gracias - la abracé fuerte aún llorando... y ella me hizo círculos tranquilizadores en la espalda. Sin más se alejó, y yo me hundí en mi cama, para intentar despedirme de aquel día lo más temprano posible.

Las semanas y los días fueron pasando, y con el tiempo... empecé a sanar un poco. Mis amigos estaban igual de enojados y estupefactos con la situación e intentaron hacerme sanar de mil y una formas posibles... y lo lograron bastante. Decidí vivir mi vida sola y feliz, dedicada a aquellos que siempre se preocuparon por mí, y nunca me lastimaron a conciencia.

Conocí a Eric, un chico con el cual compartíamos bandas y gustos en común, e incluso llegué a pensar que sería el nuevo dueño de mi corazón... las cosas marchaban bien, pero hasta ahí. Fue en ese momento cuando supe que tenía que solucionar los asuntos pendientes. Hacía un mes que no tenía noticias de la vida de Jacob, simplemente sabía que se había peleado con Vanessa porque ella seguía viéndose con su ex de forma paralela. En parte me dio gusto saberlo... no era por rencor, pero si hay algo que me ha enseñado en la vida es que si haces sufrir... sufres. Encontré a Jake en Facebook, y pensé en aclarar las cosas de una vez. Nunca lo veía personalmente, así que sería lo mejor...

**Bells Swan** dice:

_Estás ahi?_

**Jake Black** dice:

_Sí Bells, ¿pasa algo?_

**Bells Swan** dice:

_Jake, no quiero que sigamos asi, yo estoy bien, estoy saliendo con Eric, y de verdad, te extraño como mi amigo._

**Jake Black** dice:

_Yo también te extraño... hace mucho no recibo regaños por elegir mal a las mujeres. Yo... de verdad lo siento, tu eres mi hermana, jamás quise hacerte sentir mal, lo lamento de verdad._

**Bells Swan** dice:

_Está bien... ¿amigos?_

**Jake Black** dice:

_Los mejores! :) Así que estás saliendo con Eric... me parece genial_

**Bells Swan** dice:

_¿Y tú con Vanessa?_

**Jake Black** dice:

_Sigue viéndose con su ex... pero está bien, no somos nada..._

**Bells Swan** dice:

_Eres un idiota. Me estoy yendo a la playa, cuando vuelva vas a escucharme._

**Jake Black **dice:

_Te extrañaba :) Hablamos luego_

Por primera vez, no estaba herida... sentí que el asunto estaba bastante superado... aún eso no quitaba que yo no lo amara. Sólo había madurado y aprendido a adaptarme a la situación. Con el tiempo la amistad comenzó a afiansarse de nuevo, y eso me ponía feliz. Las cosas con Eric no resultaron muy bien... terminó siendo un adicto al animé, y más absorbente que una aspiradora. No fue algo tan importante en mi vida después de todo, pero por primera vez, sentía que las cosas comenzaban a adquirir la normalidad que había estado buscando por mucho tiempo. Y justo cuando sentí que las cosas marchaban bien y que mi vida era lo suficientemente organizada, como yo quería... los problemas empezaron otra vez, y con más intensidad.

Charlie cumplía 45, y con mamá decidimos organizarle una fiesta con amigos. Toda la familia y los amigos acudieron. Jake no había podido venir, pues tenía el cumpleaños de Tyler Crowley... así que decidí molestarlo por mensajes. Su trato se había vuelto algo cariñoso... pero por supuesto, ya no quería ilusionarme nuevamente. Sus "mi amor", "mi vida", "eres la mejor", me fueron hastiando con el correr de las hora. Una llamada, casi cuando la fiesta estaba por finalizar me sobresaltó. Era mi amiga Ángela Weber... para decirme que Jacob le había estado mandando mensajes a ella, pidiéndole consejos para conquistarme, una sensación de dicha me invadió en un principio... "Perseverá y triunfarás" pensé... Y DEFINITIVAMENTE AQUELLA FUE LA GOTA QUE REBALSÓ EL VASO, aunque todavía no lo sabía.

_La siguiente tarde me reuní con Ang para hablar sobre la vida... estábamos ponieéndonos al tanto de las últimas novedades, cuando una conversación en Messenger, nos sobresaltó a ambas._

**Jacob dice: **_disculpame por los mensajes de ayer_ - inútil de mi pensar que él hablaba en serio... que él después de todo se había dado cuenta que aquello que sus ojos reflejaban era cierto... TODO ERA UNA FARSA.

**Bells dice:** _Siempre lo mismo. y es más, si me tienes que decir algo, dimelo en la cara y sino no me jodas más porque yo no soy tu títere._ - respondí con furia, aprentando fuerte las letras del teclado. Ángela intentaba calmarme, pero era inútil.

**Jacob dice:** _Bueno, tienes razón, disculpame_

**Bells dice:** _No, no te disculpo una mierda, me cansé de disculparte, no sé por qué mierda después andas diciendo que soy la mejor, no me jodas mas, y ya ni siquiera me interesa qe me sigas hablando,porque evidentemente me tienes muy poco respeto_ - mis palabras destilaban veneno-. _y ayer, intenté tomarmelo en broma, pero ni eso te mereces de mi parte. No tienes nada que decir, evidentemente, asi que mejor cierro este tema de mi vida, porque ya pasó a ser un estorbo tu presencia para m_í

**Jacob dice:** _Bells... _- ¿intentaba calmarme acaso? EL DAÑO YA ESTABA HECHO.

**Bells dice:** _Quiero nada más que me digas algo por ese intento de "amistad" que tenemos y me expliques si era una broma colectiva o qué, ¿qué soy? ¿El juguete para que lloren de risa? Y CONTÉSTAME, PORQUE TE JURO QUE HASTA QUE NO ME DES UNA RESPUESTA NO PIENSO PARAR_

**Jacob dice:** N_o Bells, no eres parte de ninguna broma, yo quiero qe seamos amigos, ayer, estaba borracho..._ - Oh no... créanme que ya he estado borracha antes... y jamás sería capaz de una cosa así con unas copas de más.

**Bells dice:** _¡EXCELENTE!, entonces nunca más vuelvas a hablarme por Messenger, ni facebook, ni Mensajes de Texto, hablemos personalmente y fin del problema. La próxima vez le enviaré tus mensajes a Vanessa, ¿quieres?_

**Jacob dice:** _JAJA, de acuerdo_ - sí, definitivamente estaba tomándome el pelo.

**Bells dice:** _ENCIMA TE RÍES..._

**Jacob dice:** _Me da gracia qe me digas qe no te hable más..._

**Bells dice: **_¿Y para qué me quieres hablar? Sin duda no nos entendemos Jacob, me defraudaste, pensé que eras diferente, terminaste siendo una MIERDA y OJALÁ TE VUELVA TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE... y el día qe te pase voy a estar ahí, primera llorando de risa. Si de todas formas, te conformas siendo el segundo de "tu bebé"... ¿sabes qué?, Ni sé por qué carajos pierdo tiempo en tí, JAJA ADIÓS._

Por mucha risa que simulé cibernéticamente, el llanto no tardó en aparecer... mi amiga me contuvo, pero definitivamente, el dolor era insoportable. Me juré a mi misma a partir de ese momento, no volver a enamorarme NUNCA MÁS. Y ASÍ FUE.

Los meses pasaron, y fueron tres para ser más precisa. Poco a poco me recuperé y mi vida volvió a ser la misma. Poco a poco, volvieron las ganas de reír, y todo el resentimiento se hizo a un lado. Jake y yo no volvimos a vernos, y mucho menos... a hablarnos. Y aunque en otro momento de mi vida probablemente lo hubiese extrañado... no podía decir lo mismo. Estaba bien sin él y esperaba que fuese así por mucho tiempo más, aunque seguía pensando que el amor era una falsa ilsuión, algo irreal y que no existía. Y fue aún más fuerte mi pensamiento, al recordar en qué fecha estaba cuando me levanté aquella mañana. El día de la amistad... aquello que tres meses atrás había muerto y había sido enterrado para que no se pudiera sacar ni con pico y pala nunca más.

- Mamá... voy a salir... - dije desganada, una vez que la tarde cayó y amenazaba con hacerse de noche. Había pasado el día con mis amigos del Instituto, y necesitaba unos segundos de soledad, ya que a la noche volvería a salir.

- No vuelvas tarde... esta noche cenaremos en la casa de unos nuevos vecinos... tu padre conoce al Doctor.

- Pero salgo con los chicos...

- Hoy llamó Alice, les di la dirección para que pasen a buscarte por allí, amor.

- Bien - rodé los ojos-. Nos vemos en un rato entonces.

- Hasta pronto.

Manejé hasta La Push despacio, no tenía tanta prisa, y me valía madre si Renée se enojaba... no estaba de humor, definitivamente. Tuve un impulso de pasar por su casa, pero me contuve. Hacía menos de una semana había visto a sus hermanos y a sus padres, así que no había excusa para ir, aunque casi nadie estaba al tanto de lo sucedido. Menos mal que así era. Seguí de largo al ver su casita roja con techo de madera, y conduje hasta First Beach. Me saqué las zapatillas y me abaracé a mis rodillas, sentada en la arena. Otra vez, después de tanto tiempo, derramando lágrimas en su honor.

- Disculpa - una voz aterciopelada me hizo sobresaltar, producto de mi llanto y de la burbuja en la que me había metido al ponerme a observar las olas y el horizonte.

- Sí - dije sin darme vuelta... lo que faltaba, no quería que nadie me viera en ese estado.

- Estaba buscando el taller de Jacob Black... me gustaría saber en dónde me encuentro para poder ubicarme.

- ¿Me estás jod...? - me voltee para insultar al idiota que me lo había nombrado de forma tan inoportuna... pero no pude. Sus ojos verde esmeralda me atravesaron el corazón como dos flechazos, justo en el centro. Su cabello cobrizo se movía al compás del viento, mientras intentaba controlarlo con su mano. Él se quedó igual de sorprendido que yo al verme. Supuse que se asustó al ver mi rostro demacrado. Su ceño se frunció y se acercó cautelosamente hasta mí.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó posando su mano en mi hombro. Mi cuerpo empezó a temblar por el tacto.

- Yo... sí, eso creo - limpié las últimas lágrimas que me quedaban y le sonreí-. La casa de Jacob Black está aquí a dos cuadras.

- ¿Podrías guiarme por favor? Soy nuevo en el pueblo, y la verdad es que tengo poco sentido de ubicación todavía.

- No creo que eso sea una buena idea... Jacob y yo... no nos llevamos bien.

- Puedes contarme lo que te ocurrió si eso quieres... soy un completo extraño, lo sé, pero a veces los desconocidos podemos ser los mejores consejeros - me dio una sonrisa torcida que casi me deja desmayada en el piso.

- Yo... no hay mucho que decir. Hemos sido amigos por mucho tiempo... me ilusionó y luego me rompió el corazón así sin más - Volví a agachar la cabeza, completamente ruborizada. Le estaba contando mis fracasos amorosos a un tipo divino, que ni siquiera conocía.

- Si le hizo eso a alguien como tú... definitivamente no debe ser un buen mecánico. La instalación de mi estéreo tendrá que esperar entonces - sonrió. Me estaba halagando, oh mi Dios.

- No te preocupes por mí, ya lo superé - dije sonriendo falsamente-. Por cierto, soy Isabella Swan, pero puedes decirme Bella.

- Edward Cullen - dijo extendiéndome la mano, la tomé gustosa. Y él me ayudó a pararme-. ¿Eres la hija del Jefe Swan?

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? - pregunté confundida.

- Mi padre es el nuevo director del hospital. Él y tu padre se conocieron ayer y Carlisle lo invitó a cenar con su familia esta noche.

- ¿Así que iba a ir a tu casa a cenar? Wow, que extraño. Entonces nos veremos esta noche.

- ¿Vendrás?

- No me lo perdería por nada- sonreí.

- Hasta dentro de unas horas entonces... - dijo rezagante, mientras me saludaba con la mano.

- Ey, Edward - grité. él volteó automáticamente a verme-. Luego de la cena mis amigos vendrán a buscarme para ir a la disco, te apetecería venir con nosotros?

- No me lo perdería por nada, Bella - repitió mis palabras-. Nos vemos... y por cierto... prefiero el silencio de mi coche. El stéreo puede esperar.

Sin más se alejó y yo comencé a reír. Un nuevo sentimiento se manifestaba dentro de mí, algo que jamás había sentido. Edward... su nombre resonaba en mi cabeza, como una melodía sin fín.

A partir de ese día, jamás volvimos a separarnos. Él supo toda la historia de mi vida, y mi tormentosa relación con Jacob. Yo también conocí todos los detalles de su vida. Nos volvimos compañeros... luego amigos... y finalmente, novios. Aún recordaba el día que me robó el primer beso, caminando en el bosque. También, el día que perdí mi virginidad. Sentí una olada de sensaciones imposibles casi de describir, Edward me dijo que dentro mío se sentía en casa, y yo la verdad, no quería que saliera nunca

. Estaba enamorada, y bien, de una forma sana. Cada abrazo, cada caricia, era algo nuevo y mágico. Edward Cullen era el amor de mi vida, y lo sabía. Decidimos finalmente irnos a estudiar juntos al siguiente año. y nunca más volvimos a separarnos. Ahora, conocía otra vez el amor de verdad, no un amor insano, un amor que solo me había hecho perder. YO ERA FELIZ, la mujer más feliz en esta Tierra.

El tiempo siguió pasando fugasmente. Hacía cuatro años que me había ido de Forks y vivía en Washington. Sólo ibamos al pueblo en vacaciones. Supe que Jacob estaba estudiando en Standford, y además le habían dado una beca en básquetbol. Eso me puso feliz. Yo ya era una mujer, y no podía continuar con ese circo.

Edward me propuso matrimonio el día que cumplí 22 años. Él se había hecho gran amigo de mis compañeros de Instituto cuando se mudó, así que no dudó en reunirlos en el Restaurant con nosotros para celebrar... y de paso para hacerme la GRAN propuesta... la cual ni siquiera dudé en aceptar. Lloré como un marrano ese día, y decidimos que nos casaríamos un año después. Y eso hicimos. Todos mis seres queridos se presentaron... menos Jacob, aunque quizás ni siquiera se hubiese enterado de lo sucedido. Ni siquiera titubee a la hora de dar el SÍ, y él tampoco lo hizo. Ahora me llamaba Isabella Cullen y estaba orgullosa de ello.

Mi esposo se recibió de Médico y consiguió trabajo instantaneamente, por lo cual nos quedamos viviendo en Washington. Exactamente ocho meses después de la boda, recibimos una noticia que nos cambiaría la vida: Esperábamos nuestro primer bebé. Lloré de la emoción por días al igual que Edward. Nada se podía comparar con lo que estábamos viviendo.  
Ya estaba llegando al sexto mes de embarazo mi panza era gigante y bien formada, cuando recibimos una carta en nuestro departamento. Era de Emily, la hermana de Jacob, que celebraba sus Dulces 16 y nos invitaba cordialmente. Edward adoraba a las niñas, así que no dudamos, y una semana después, nos tomamos un avión para hacer unas pequeñas vacaciones en Forks por una semana. Y ahi estaba yo, finalmente, con un vestido largo azul eléctrico, que resaltaba mi enorme barriga, sujeta del brazo de mi marido, esperando en la recepción a que mi hermana postiza hiciera su gran entrada.

Y justo en ese momento, LO VI. Después de 7 largos años estaba él. Jacob Black ya no parecía un adolescente, sino un hombre hecho y derecho. Y puedo jurar, que no sentí nada. Simplemente cariño, añoranza y respeto por todos los momentos vividos. Edward reforzó su agarre en mi cintura al ver que este caminaba en dirección a nosotros.

- ¿Bella? - me inspeccionó de arriba abajo, sin poder creer que aquella era yo.

- Creo que soy yo - dije y saqué la lengua. Lo inesperado ocurrió, él corrió a abrazarme. Edward miraba mal... pero yo sabía que no tenía nada a lo que tener.

- Estás ¡Woow! Mira esa barrigota, ¿niño o niña?

- Será niña - dijo mi marido de forma educada-. Ya va por el sexto mes.

- Los felicito, de verdad - estrechó la mano de Edward-. Soy Jacob, amigo casi hermano de Bella.

- Sí, sé quien eres - lo fulminó con la mirada y Jake agachó la cabeza-

- ¿Y tus "nenas"? - pregunté para romper el hielo.

- Aquí y allá... sigo soltero - mostró una sonrisa blanca y perfecta. Una sonrisa que antes me generaba suspiros, y ahora, sólo un cariño fraternal.

- Mejor sólo que mal acompañado, dicen - sonrió Edward de forma falsa. Ya hablaríamos en casa o en el hotel, en este caso-. Si me disculpan, iré a saludar a mi suegro. Luego te veo mi amor - me tomó de la cintura, de forma posesiva y me besó de forma amorosa, como el sólo sabía hacerlo. Mis rodillas temblaron-. Adiós, Jake.

- Hasta pronto - dijo mi antiguo amgio secamente-. Así que... aquí estamos - habló ya cuando nos encontrábamos solos, rascándose la nuca.

- Así es - me ruborice.

- Bella, lo siento... de verdad, fui una basura contigo, tú...

- Jake... éramos dos pendejos, créeme que ya todo está bien.

- Yo... debí haber abierto los ojos antes... pero, tú ahora estás casada... ¿lo amas Bella? ¿Lo amas tanto como para estar con él? - sus palabras me dejaron helada. Al fin y al cabo, no había estado tan errada siete años atrás. Sus palabras de todas formas, ya no me afectaban, ni me hacían temblar.

- Él es el amor de mi vida... lo amo con cada partícula de mi ser. Y te agradezco. No lo tomes como un reproche, pero de verdad, agradezco que no hayamos seguido los patrones, agradezco que me hayas rechazado... lo nuestro, no estaba destinado, y gracias a tu desprecio, yo soy feliz, y encontré al indicado - encontré a Edward con la mirada, y al notarme me sonrió. Cuando volví a voltear, Jacob ya no estaba a mi lado.

_**Mi profecía, finalmente se había cumplido: TODO EN LA VIDA VUELVE, Y EL DOLOR QUE ENTREGAS, LO RECIBES.**_

* * *

HOLA A TODOS! VOLVÍ CON ESTE ONE SHOT, COMO UNA ESPECIE DE DESAHOGO. EL FINAL, A PARTIR DEL MOMENTO EN QUE PASAN LOS MESES Y BELLA SE RECOMPONEN, SERÍAN MI FINAL IDEAL. ESPERO ENCONTRAR ALGÚN DÍA A MI "EDWARD" PERFECTO... SÉ QUE ESTÁ POR AHÍ.

TODO ESTÁ BASADO EN UNA EXPERIENCIA PERSONAL, ASÍ QUE ESPERO QUE SI COMENTAN, NO SEA ALGO OFENSIVO, ES UN TEMA DIFICIL PARA MÍ, Y NECESITABA CERRARLO DE ALGUNA MANERA.

_**NOS VEMOS EN EL PROTEGIDO LA PRÓXIMA SEMANA! BESOS A TODOS!**_

_**FLOR**_


End file.
